kiss me tomorrow
by gunpowder perfume
Summary: roxas/olette -- when i lie here with you i’m sure that i’m real. -- kingdom100 challenge.
1. palette

k i s s me tomorrow  
o21. colors  
【palette】  
_pristmatic girls and monochrome boys..._

Colors. Bright blaring colors that dazzled her, neon lights blinking all around her as smiles flashed and beautiful eyed girls and boys brushed past her. Oh, beautiful colors, color that was so stunningly beautiful, so perfect, almost too perfect. The utter perfection of it all hurt her eyes. 

Her best friends with their greens and reds, simply glowing brown and hazel eyes along with vivid smiles, they were always happy. They never concerned themselves of their picturesque world, for all that mattered to them, picturesque was perfection. Who could deny perfection? 

The Princess, clad in pink with a smile painted on her face that set rooms ablaze with her light, glowing light, breathtaking light. And then there was the Princess's Hero, reds and blues and eyes illuminating the dark depths of someone's soul. A smile so wide, so bright it cheered anyone up. 

When she stares too hard whenever the Hero saunters across the Usual Spot to sit upon an old crate, the smile softens and the colors blur in the middle of her photographic world. Reds darken; blues lighten and smudge, brown spikes bleach away until she sees it. Perhaps it was what she wanted to see. A boy standing in the middle of a world he didn't belong in, for the boy wore black and white and had soft, gentle smiles instead of blaring bright ones. 

Black and white, oh, that was the place she longed to be in, without the painted on smiles and viciously bright colors. 

Maybe they were too different, her world and his, one world where they had prismatic girls and the other where they had monochrome boys… 

-x-

Broken colors. Dark hues that bored him, the same shades over and over again, harsh soft smiles that didn't mean anything and those same dead eyes fixed on him. Over and over again. The same tones, the same perpetual colors, just like pen and ink. They were broken people. 

They had paper whit ski against obsidian black coats, deceitful black veins snaking up arms, pretending to carry blood around their empty shells of a body. There was no heart that required blood. His best friend, oh, he was a cold, heartless bastard, getting rid of those he deemed unworthy. Did it matter? They were all supposed to be cold heartless bastards. 

Then there was the Witch, pale skin again even paler bleached walls, the Witch who wove lies and broke memories with her lips curled up in soft, half-smiles. Hopeless smiles, the same kind of smiles every one of them wore. Smiles that didn't mean anything, smiles that weren't worth anything. 

At the end of the day, if he managed to gaze at the Witch long and hard when she held up a crayon, he sees something. Half-hearted smiles that grow larger, a paper-and-ink figurine replaced with kaleidoscopic girl, and hopeless blue eyes replaced with optimistic green ones. 

Polychrome, oh, that was where he was destined to be, a place where they all didn't wear the same expression, the same sad, hopeless eyes. 

He didn't belong in her world, the world that had prismatic girls, he belonged in the world where all they had were monochrome boys…

-x- 

He was dull, she was not. A silhouette against an array of colors, soft, gentle smiles and bright, beautiful ones, two worlds that the other yearned to be in, worlds they would never be in. Her world that was perfectly beautiful with a palette of colors. His world, a world adorned with the same shades of colors, blacks, whites, the usual paper-and-ink colors. 

Oh, monochrome boys and prismatic girls were not supposed to go hand in hand, quiet, sly smiles and delicate, alluring ones weren't supposed to be given to each other. It wasn't how things are supposed to work round here in her picturesque life and his dreary non-existence. 

They were almost like sunny skies that rained out of the blue, unheard of, unwelcomed. Out of the blue they had made clothes whipped by the breeze wet, making the owner devastated. It just wasn't right. They were messing with the order of things. 

Monochrome boys aren't supposed to love prismatic girls; they're supposed to be hopeless in love with white witches because their colorful counterparts loved each other. Prismatic girls needed to love the boy in tones of green and browns, not the boy who wore black and white. 

Too different, they were so awfully different. He wanted her world, she wanted his. A world without perfection, a world with perfection, sometimes things were not all they seemed. Maybe, just maybe, all they needed was everything in between. 

Besides, you can't have the rainbow without a little rain, and what's black and white when there's no gray in the middle?

**

* * *

footnotes: **rawr. ff did something to my story so i have to replace it.

original kh cast & disney characters © square enix/disney  
text © waraenai 2008


	2. nyctophobia

k i s s me tomorrow  
o50. night  
【nyctophobia】  
_is all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?_

Night. It was the time of the day, whether just beginning or near end, we rest our eyes and explore our dreamlands. It didn't matter if you dreamt of sugar plum fairies and valiant knights, or if you dreamt of the adventures of a strange boy you didn't know, it was a peaceful time. Usually.

While there are pleasant dreams, dreamland also brought the nightmares. They were the dark thoughts that crept silently through the night and slip into your mind. At the moment, a boy fidgeted in his sleep, twitching and jerking around while his face scrunched up in an expression seemed to he a mix of fear and frustration.

In a split second, his blue eyes fluttered open and he sat up abruptly, wide awake as he wiped sweat off of his brow. Turning to the clock in his bedroom, it read 4:53. His thoughts lingered on calling someone, anyone to talk about it. But who in the world would be awake in Twilight Town at five in the morning?

Just at the moment, the phone rang and Roxas jerked up, scrambling to reach it. Someone was awake at five o'clock in the morning! "Hello?" a voice rang through the receiver, and he recognized the voice to be that of Olette's.

"Yes? Olette?" he breathed, tense as he pressed the phone harder to his ear. Olette was sensible enough to not call someone this early, especially on a school night (or day, if you prefer that), though it was their last day of school. There was silence as he swallowed, she wasn't talking. "What's the matter?"

A few more seconds managed to slip by before her trembling voice spoke again. "I had a nightmare," she finally managed to say though it was barely over a whisper. It was followed by an uneasy giggle, unnaturally high and not very Olette-like. "I suppose it's a silly reason to bother you, isn't it? I'll just leave you alone so you can go back to sleep… I'm sorry," the high-pitched giggle was back again.

Not even hesitating, he almost shouted, "No, no! It's okay, stay. Tell me what happened," as he said that, a single thought darted into his mind. Did he sound too desperate? Were you supposed to sound like this when you talk to your best friend? The blond then proceeded to curse himself silently in his head, all the while holding his breath and waited for a response.

As he was sure that she had already hung up or that this was all happening in his mind, Olette responded in a quiet, almost inaudible whisper, "I saw things… Black things with glowing yellow eyes and they were dark, as dark as night. They were strangling me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see." Roxas could almost see the brunette in the verge of tears.

If Olette was afraid of anything, it was the dark. Throughout the years he had grown to know that she had a fear of the black abyss. Hayner, Pence and he had suffered many times where the girl clutched onto them when they went to the beach to watch the fireworks or something similar.

"It's only a dream. Everything will be alright," he consoled, using a hushed tone. Many, many words later, she had calmed down enough to hang up. Lying awake on his bed, Roxas had forgotten about his nightmare. After all, it was just a dream, wasn't it? He didn't believe dreams to be anything important.

Eyes flickering towards the clock on his wall again, it said 6:13, might as well try to sleep for a little before waking up to go to school. As he closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland, Twilight Town was just awakening.

The perpetual sunset was frozen onto the vast sky and even though the sky stayed the same, nothing else would.

_These strange creatures with their glowing yellow eyes and sharp black claws swarmed in vast hoards, blackening the petrified sunset of Twilight Town. It was pandemonium, shrieks filled the air as mothers tried to herd children out of the way. Lost children cried for their parents as one by one the black monsters came and whisked the children's hearts away._

_Amongst the chaos stood a girl, green eyes gazed up at the sky, trying to tell herself there was nothing to be afraid of, that this was all just a dream… Trying to believe that it was all just a nightmare her alarm clock would wake her up from._

_Yellow eyes bore into her as the black creatures attacked her, and all she could see around her was the darkness she feared so much._

**

* * *

footnotes**: no comment. o.O

original kh cast & disney characters © square enix/disney  
text © waraenai 2008


	3. walkin’ by

k i s s me tomorrow  
o88. past + o43. memory  
【walkin' by】

_and these nights i get high just from breathing  
when i lie here with you i'm sure that i'm real  
like that firework over the freeway  
i could stay here all day but that's not how you feel_  
— "Walking By" Something Corporate

"My grandparents met at the circus," her voice was quiet, green eyes lighting up as they grew wide, as they often did when she told her stories. "Granddad wasn't much older than you when he joined the circus. He was a lion tamer; Grandma played around the aerial silks. Granddad always liked to have his feet planted solidly on the ground, while grandma just liked being up in the air. You know, they were different, but opposites attract, don't they Roxas?"

She would smile at him when she asked the question, which she always did. Opposites, they were too. Quiet, loud, bright, dark, sweet, salty, now when in the world did those combinations work together? But they did, they did. Twilight Town was the place of opposites intermingling, loud, bustling Market Street and quiet, peaceful Sunset Terrace, the not quite night but also not quite day of the forever-there sunset, and salty yet sweet sea salt ice cream.

There would be a pause that seemed to drag on forever, always, and he would take a deep breath before answering, "It's magnetic attraction, Olette. It's just like the positive and negative, like this." To show her, he would put his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. "Go on, will you?" he would tell her, even though he had heard it about seven hundred times before.

This time, she made a sound similar to that of a kitten while she took a hold of his arm. "Well, my mom was born on Christmas. Funny thing since she really doesn't like the cold. Where she was raised it snowed a lot, so when she met my dad and they got married, she decided that they would move here. Twilight Town."

"You?" she would always, always ask him when she finished her stories, stories of how he came to be and what-not. Stories supposedly he had, but was always fuzzy in his mind. All he could ever remember was a blur of black and white, and smoke, lots of it, curling up, up, up the sky.

He would tell her such stories, and she would listen, patient like she always was. Olette was patient, not careless like he was, neither impulsive like Hayner, nor cautious such as Pence most of the time, just patient to balance everything out. They were friends that fit together so well, four of them, just like a jigsaw puzzle. "And lighting," the blond said, trying to remember.

"Lightning? That's new," the brunette responded, closing her eyes. "Mm, maybe you're remembering after all." A content smile came onto her lips, just feeling him next to her. "Hey, Roxas? Maybe we can stay like this for an eternity or two, and never leave." Aquarius and Capricorn, now when in the world had that become compatible?

Air was fanciful, and earth was steadfast, idealistic and realistic, and perhaps just way too different.

˚ ・ . ¸ ¸ . ¤¨ ˚ ・ . ¸

Yawning, the blond made his way to the Usual Spot, lacking sleep because of the story-telling he had done all night yesterday "Good morning everyone," he waved at his friends, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Guys?" his three friends were talking away, seemingly not to notice his presence. Hrm, that was ever strange, wasn't it?

"Guys?" he went ahead to tap Hayner on the shoulder, attempting to get his attention. Imagine his shock when his hand passed right through his best friend. Taking a few steps back, it took him a while to let the shock set in.

This was a dream, right? Another one of those crazy dreams he had been having all week. Yes, of course, a crazy dream. The laughed now, laughed about something he didn't know about Olette turned her head to glance around, just for a split second, and they all turned to leave.

"No! Don't leave!" Roxas mentally yelled, holding out his hands and attempting to stop them from leaving. They ran now, out the door of the Usual Spot. Out, out, out, gone, gone from the Usual Spot, they were gone from his life. Or was it the other way round? Was he gone from their lives?

"You're not supposed to be real…" Naminé's words came back to him. At first, he didn't believe it, how in the world couldn't he be real? He felt real, he knew he was real, he felt real. So real, so real, so how could he not be real? If he wasn't real than why did he feel like he was whenever he was next to her? She certainly did make him feel real.

"Hey, wake up already," he heard her voice chime in his head, and for a moment, he turned around, half-expecting her to stand there, smiling sweetly at him as usual. Wait, wha—? She told him to wake up maybe this was a dream after all! A dream! Of course, that would explain every horrible thing that happened just moments before.

Before he knew it, he was freefalling into the abyss.

He was freefalling in the air and feeling his stomach lurch forward uncomfortably, as though he was in a rollercoaster ride. Just falling, but a different kind of falling compared to that strange dream he had not too long ago. Not falling and expecting to hit something, but falling and never having impact on anything. It was falling into a never-ending hole.

And suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore, in fact, it had become unbearably bright. Although squinting, Roxas couldn't see anything. He only heard sounds and incoherent voices. Then the first coherent words came.

"Goodbye, Hayner, Pence, Olette!" a voice yelled, a voice he had never heard before. He strained against the bright light to see the face of the person who was talking to his friends, and to actually see his friends. Hayner, Pence, Olette, the three of them standing side by side, still unbothered by his missing presence.

"Bye, Sora…" the name rolled off her tongue as though it were something familiar, and he swore he could feel a pang at his heart, a sharp, hard bite. "See you," her voice was sad, and she looked wistful as this Sora kid stepped into the train. Instinctively, he seemed to follow.

The brunette waved at him, green eyes gazing straight at him but seemingly missing him. "Say my name, tell me goodbye," the blond pleaded. "Come on Olette, you can do it," he begged, as though if she could see him, the spell would be broken. "Hayner, Pence, please," desperation crept into his voice as his nearly screamed.

This was a nightmare, it had to be, what else could it be? "Hayner, Pence, Olette! Please!" he screamed. The train's doors were closing as Olette continued to stare at him with a confused face. Please, alarm clock, please, just ring so he could wake up from this terrible nightmare.

As the door almost closed completely, he saw her mouth open, and hope sparked inside him. The door then proceeded to slam shut, and he stood there, numb with… With pain? Sorrow? Realization? He had no clue, but it hurt. After all, when you realize that your life was just a puppet show and you didn't mean anything it should hurt.

A tear slid down Sora's cheek.

**

* * *

**

**afterword**: a very roxette song. i adore it. :D now, all the supposedly in-game talk is based off of memory, so they may or may not be right.

anyways, listen to the song. the fic makes more sense if you do.

original kh cast & disney characters © square enix/disney  
other copyrighted material © their respective owners  
text © waraenai 2008


End file.
